


Біда не в тім…

by SilverRavenM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Gen, Songfic
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRavenM/pseuds/SilverRavenM
Summary: Знаєш, Лілі, біда не в тім, що ти мене не любиш…





	Біда не в тім…

_Минає день, минає ніч,_

_Хвилини котяться, мов хвилі голубі._

Голова важка. Іноді Северусу здається, що вона вибухне і тоді… все закінчиться. Він не знає чи хоче цього. Щоб усе закінчилось. Він знає, що якщо не займатись чим-небудь, то думки про одну рудоволосу дівчину будуть крутитись у його голові вічно.

_Не в тому річ, не в тому річ,_

_Що я сказав «люблю» лише одній тобі._

Вони не покидають його ні на мить. Варто лише закінчити якусь роботу і вирішити перепочити, як думки про Лілі повертаються. Заповнюють собою все. Вивертають спогади, дають марні надії. Северус втомився гадати, що було б, якби він вчинив колись інакше. Дурниці. Нічого не змінити.

_Не в тім печаль, не в тім печаль,_

_Що цілий всесвіт був тоді в твоїх очах,_

_Безмежний всесвіт був тоді в твоїх очах,_

_Але не в тім моя печаль._

Він сподівався, що колись це закінчиться. Усе має свій кінець і ця мука теж припиниться. Згасне, перетвориться на попіл – і буде рознесене вітром.

Не закінчилось. Стало складніше, важче. Він закінчив школу – і потрапив у пекло. Северус ще ніколи так не боявся. Навіть у дитинстві. У нього тоді не було чудовиськ під ліжком. Їх заміняв п’яний батько й острах ніколи не чаклувати. У шкільні роки його дитячі побоювання потіснили Мародери, що не могли прожити і дня без нього. Снейпа тоді цькували так, що йому хотілося роздерти ворогів, знищити дотла. Щоб і спогаду не було.

Лілі, яка в дитинстві здавалась сонцем, віддалилась. А Северус, на свою біду, знайшов нових… не друзів, знайомих, можливо. У них він убачав шанс поквитатися з Мародерами раз і назавжди. Певно, це і осліпило його, дало зірватись з уст отим отруйним словам. І їх дороги розійшлись.

_Минає день, минає ніч,_

_Хвилини котяться, мов хвилі голубі._

_Не в тому річ, не в тому річ,_

_Що після зустрічі розлука б’є у дзвін._

Він не бажав їй лихого. Тільки не Лілі. Хто ж знав, що саме він і стане причиною її смерті. Пророцтво? Дурниці. Усього лише слова! Та його володар так не думав. Северусу було начхати на все. На приниження, на жорстокі слова, тільки б вона залишилась живою. Сам би вмер, аби з нею нічого лихого не сталося.

Чомусь вийшло все навпаки.

У нього серце рвалося, він задихався, хотів померти, але смерть обійшла його стороною. Северус кричав, а його не чули.

_Не в тім печаль, не в тім печаль,_

_Що, наче постріл, пролунало те «прощай»,_

_Як зради постріл пролунало те «прощай»,_

_Але не в тім моя печаль._

Її син так схожий на свого батька, що іноді ненависть туманила Снейпу голову. Копія. Наче Джеймс Поттер повернувся у світ живих, і якби не очі, оті зелені очі, Северус би не повірив, що це дитина Лілі. Частенько він був готовий відірвати хлопцю дурну голову, щоб не ліз куди не треба. Йому хотілось кричати, що ще рано.** Ти ж її син.**

Северус був готовий на все. Брехати, грати на почуттях, знущатися, бути ворогом, тільки б дитина Лілі залишилась живою.

Жорстока іронія. Колись він власними словами підписав вирок дівчині, що йому подобалась. Нині власними спогадами йому треба підштовхнути її сина на смерть.

– Поглянь на мене…

**Знаєш, Лілі…**

_Біда не в тім, що ти мене не любиш,_

_Біда, що я тебе не можу розлюбити._

**Author's Note:**

> У фанфіку використовується текст пісні “Минає день, минає ніч”.  
Фанфік опублікований на сайті silver-raven.in.ua [тиць](http://silver-raven.in.ua/zakincheni-tvory/bida-ne-v-tim/).  
Належить до серії "Миті, яких не було".  
Є переклад на сайті "Книга Фанфиков".


End file.
